


Salute Me, Private

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Series: Fantasy [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Blow Job, Dubious Consent, M/M, Military Fetish, POV First Person, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Ellison shows Private Sandburg what an experienced officer is capable of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salute Me, Private

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in My Mongoose, November 2003. Grateful thanks to all my beta readers: Tayla, Goldsea, and ShayAlyce. Special thanks goes to Mason who ruthlessly pointed out the flaw and then supported me through the process of fixing it.  
> It takes place at the same time as _Growl_.

I'm walking down the hall towards my front door, still shaking off the cold, wet rain of a late Fall day in Cascade and trying to decide whether to order in pizza or barbecue, when I become aware that Sandburg's home and he's… busy.

Damn, I've had a lousy day and this is not what I need right now. It's hard enough to handle the ache of wanting him so badly when I'm in a good mood.

I open the door quietly and place my keys in the basket instead of my normal toss. Pausing for a moment outside his door, I lean my forehead against the doorjamb, making sure my shadow doesn't fall on the glass. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I can't resist.

The moist, rhythmic sounds of Sandburg fisting his cock echo in my ears. Since Sandburg thinks he's home alone, he's not bothering to muffle his sounds with his pillow and his eager gasps and murmurs of pleasure wash over me like a tidal wave. I'm starting to breathe hard myself as my cock swells in my pants. Reaching down, I gently rub myself in the same rhythm and smother a gasp.

Just a few more seconds, I tell myself, my heart pounding. Just a few more moans, a few more pulls on his cock. Then I'll stop and let him have his privacy. My nostrils flare; I can smell Blair's sex scent -- his pheromones, his crotch, the faint hint of semen in his pre-come. I'm standing here sniffing Blair like an animal and my cock is throbbing.

I tear myself away and slip upstairs. It takes just a few seconds to lose the clothes and lie down on my bed, cock in hand. Slowly, luxuriously, I stroke myself and run through my Blair fantasies, but I've still got the rich smell of Blair's excitement in my nostrils and it's no decision at all. I know exactly what I want....

* * *

I savor the last exquisite, shivery sensations and exhale a sigh of deep satisfaction. Then I look down to watch my glistening cock fall from Sandburg's mouth.

Fuck, he's beautiful! I knew there was something special about this boy since the first time I saw him on base. It's not just that he's easy on the eyes -- he sounds right, he smells right. He's a smart kid, too; a quick learner, if this blowjob is any indication. Sloppy discipline, but when I've made him mine, I'll teach him how to be a man.

Right now, my boy is making faces at the taste of my come. "Man, how can you stand that stuff?" he complains.

"Don't call me 'man'. I'm your superior officer," I tell him absently, distracted by the trickle of spunk on the edge of that ripe lower lip.

He still looks a little nervous, but either he's feeling the buzz of his orgasm or the pot he smoked earlier tonight is making him brave. His eyes narrow defiantly. "Yes, sir, Captain Ellison, sir!"

Smart-mouthed kid. I almost laugh as I wipe my thumb along his lip to pick up the smear of semen. His eyes widen as I smile down at him and bring my thumb up, leisurely sucking it clean. "It's an acquired taste, Private Sandburg. You'll get it eventually."

He looks like he wants to argue the point, but is smart enough to keep his mouth shut. Those beautiful blue eyes are glued to the little show I'm putting on. He's on the hook and ready to be reeled in.

"Looks like it's your turn, Sandburg," I tell him, leering.

His pupils dilate with interest, but he shakes his head, embarrassed that he came in his pants. "No need to bother, sir. I already..."

"I wasn't asking you, soldier. Now, **_get up!_** " I keep my voice down because I don't want to draw attention to where we're standing in the shadows of this building, but the tone is as sharp as the toughest drill sergeant I ever had the misfortune to serve under. Sandburg shoots up and stands at attention, staring at me wide-eyed and a little nervous.

I reach out and grab his belt, jerking him closer, so close I can feel his body heat against me. Looking down at that sweet mouth that I've just fucked, I can't resist leaning in for a kiss. Sandburg pulls back and turns his head away.

Oh no, not acceptable, kid. "What? I just came in your mouth -- and you were fucking incredible, by the way--" Sandburg turns red and stares down at the ground, gnawing on his lower lip. Still shy. That's just so fucking cute.

"In a minute I'm going to be on my knees sucking you until you scream, but you're too good to kiss me?"

He brings those big eyes back up to look at me, squinting like he's trying to figure me out. I gaze back blank-faced, waiting for him to make up his mind. I want this kid and I fully intend to make him mine, but he needs to think he's got a choice here.

He's still staring deeply into my eyes like he's trying to see into my soul. No way, kid. I'm Special Ops and my eyes don't show a thing. Not like your eyes, I think as Sandburg suddenly blinks and sighs. I smile, knowing I've won.

Then I catch my breath as he flashes this sweet, cocky grin before darting up and planting a quick one on me. "There, man. Satisfied?"

Not hardly, but I'm kind of stunned right now, so I let it pass. I'll get my kiss later. Count on it.

A slow, predatory smile spreads over my face and Sandburg stares up at me, looking half-cautious, half-intrigued. Holding his gaze, I slowly unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. Running my hands along the top of his pants to the sides, I pause a moment and then yank his pants and underwear down to mid-thigh.

"Whoa!" Sandburg murmurs, startled, and grabs hold of me to keep his balance.

I swing him around and slam him up against the wall. Still eye-fucking him, I slowly slide down his body until I'm kneeling at his feet. Sandburg's watching me like a bird mesmerized by a snake. I grin at him and turn towards his cock.

Very nice. A good size and well-shaped. Well, well... uncut. Don't see too many of those around. It's currently half-engorged and filling up again as I watch. It will definitely do. I close my eyes and lean forward to take in a deep breath -- the aroma of his crotch, his personal sex scent, the smell of his semen all over him. God, he smells good. The scent goes straight to my cock and, even though I just came, I'm starting to twitch again. Slowly, enjoying myself, I begin to lick his come off.

"Oh man. Don't you think that stuff tastes nasty?" Sandburg sounds more curious than repulsed this time.

I look up and take a long, slow swipe along the length of his cock. His adam's apple bobs as he swallows hard. "I like it," I murmur seductively. "Do you have any idea how flattered I am that you came while you were sucking me off, kid?" Bingo. He's blushing and looking away, but there's a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

I run my tongue gently under the foreskin, over the head of his cock. Sandburg groans and jerks. His cock swells and pushes further into my mouth. My hands are braced on his hips and I can feel him trembling with eagerness. I really want to slide my hands back and grab that gorgeous ass, but I'm pretty certain that would scare the fuck out of him, so I restrain myself.

"Oh God... oh man... oh God..." I hear him murmuring in the darkness. His hands settle awkwardly on my head, like he's not sure he won't piss me off. So long as he doesn't restrict my movements, I don't care. After a moment, he grows more confident and strokes my hair gently.

I take him in deep and slowly pull back, my lips tight along the full length of him. I'm rewarded with a gasping moan that goes straight to my cock.

God, I love this -- the warmth and eagerness of this beautiful kid, learning for the first time what men do together in the dark and loving it -- it makes me so damned hot.

I push slowly forward, taking him in again. Pausing for a moment to tease him, I hear his murmured, "Oh... oh... oh", and he sounds so eager, I can't help myself. I plunge back and forth on his cock a half-dozen times and then stop to run my tongue all around the tip. His hands are clenched around my head and his hips are making helpless little thrusting movements. Looks like his doubts are gone. Oh yeah, gotcha good, kid.

I stop and smirk up at him. "This is quite a salute you've got here, Private. I approve."

I see the white flash of his teeth in the dark as he laughs breathlessly. "Sir, yes, sir! Thank you, sir!" He pushes his hips forward and his cock bobs against my mouth. Smart ass kid. I return his grin and open for him to slide his cock right back into my welcoming mouth. Not so shy now that he's discovered he likes this.

Then I get down to serious business. There's an art to cocksucking and no one way works for every man. You have to experiment and you have to listen. A guy will let you know what works for him. It's in the breathing and the moans and the writhing of his hips. You always start off covering the gamut and narrow it down to what the guy loves best. There's the way he does himself and where his sweet spots are, subtly callused from constant friction.

I explore Sandburg's cock thoroughly, getting into the hoarse, uneven tone of his voice commenting between moans on how good his cock feels, compliments on my technique, various sexual manuals he's studied, the statistics of homosexuality in the military and, for all I know, the fucking weather. I love the sound of his voice and I love the fact that he's turning himself on with his own version of dirty talk.

It takes me a couple of minutes and then I've got Sandburg figured out -- I know where his sweet spots are and the moves he likes and his natural rhythm.

I use all of it to drive him crazy.

I've got this one chance to make him want me. Right now, I'm just an asshole making a pass in the dark, a one-time thing, but when Sandburg's alone and horny, sneaking one in a bathroom stall or under the cover of lights-out in the barracks, I want him fantasizing about _my_ mouth giving him the most incredible blowjob of his life. He may fight it, but I want him to come sniffing around, looking for a repeat performance. I want him hungry for me and aching with it. I want him to come screaming my name.

Some guys see giving head as submissive, but I never agreed with that. There's power here with a guy shaking and begging, his whole being concentrated on the pleasure that I'm giving him. It's like I've got his soul in my mouth, all his need, all his longing in that moment is for what I'm doing to him. I love the sense of power, the erotic mastery of another man. I am the center of my boy's existence right now and I am so fucking turned on.

Sandburg's moaning and sobbing now, "Oh man... oh God... yeah, yeah, yeah... oh God, do that again... please, please...fuck…“

I've got my cock in my hand, working it in the same rhythm as the smooth, sweet roll of Sandburg's hips as he helplessly fucks me, his warm shaft filling my mouth and stifling my own moans.

Then I can feel Sandburg's orgasm getting close and I pull away, ignoring his anguished sob. Time to get what I want. I spring up and press my body against his. "You want to come, kid?"

His flushed face is slack with pleasure, his pupils dilated with lust. "Oh God, yes! Please, sir."

I roll my hips hard, pressing my cock against his, and he moans. "You've got to earn it, Private."

He looks up at me, dazed, his hips bucking up to meet me. I don't think he even realizes he's groping my ass. I don't think he has any idea what he's doing anymore, just that he wants this. He wants me. God, he's so fucking beautiful like this.

"Ask me what I want, Private," I whisper into his ear, panting. Part of me wants to stay like this, come just like this. He fits in my arms, warm and compact, and I love the feel of his cock next to mine as I lunge into him, banging him up against the side of building.

"Wh-what do you want, sir?" He's having trouble concentrating enough to get the words out.

Fuck this. I'm so hungry for his mouth that I just take it, mouth hard on his, my tongue possessively caressing his tongue. For a moment, Sandburg stiffens, but I won't be denied this, diving deeper into his mouth and speeding up my thrusts against his cock. I feel Sandburg give in and suddenly he's just as eager as I am. He clutches me hard and explores my mouth in a long, hot, sweet kiss.

We kiss eagerly, passionately, hard hands grabbing each other's hips to bring us closer together, to make the friction more intense. It's building, building....

Sandburg flings his head back and...

I'm down on my knees so fast I've got bruises, frantically sucking on his sweet, hard cock, feeling him twitch and hearing his cries of pleasure. Then he comes, an explosion of Sandburg on my tongue -- God, the taste of him -- the frenzied pulsing of his cock....

 _Oh god my boy my Blair mine mine yeah give it up to me oh god fuck_. My hand is a blur on my cock and I’m coming...

* * *

I pump helplessly into my fist and stiffen as my orgasm slams into me. I shudder through the overwhelming pleasure, faint moans escaping even though I've got my jaw clenched shut.

As the pleasure slows down, I continue stroking gently, milking the last few sweet moments. My whole body is humming and I feel so good and so sleepy. I pull the covers up and I'm just about to close my eyes when...

"Jim? You home?"

I take a few deep breaths to make sure my voice is steady and call down, "Yeah, Sandburg. What do you want?"

"Just making sure it was you, man. Hey, what are you fixing for dinner?"

Dinner. Crap. Right now, all I want is sleep. "I've had a lousy day, Chief, and I'm going to sleep off this headache. I was planning on ordering in, so just go ahead and get something and I'll pay you back later. That okay?"

"Sure, no problem. Any preference?" Blair says cheerfully. I can hear him flipping through the stack of take-out/delivery menus.

"You know what I like. Surprise me." I yawn and stretch before rolling over onto my stomach and closing my eyes again.

Blair makes the call. I guess we're having Vietnamese tonight. The sound of his voice, asking what's good today and flirting with the young woman taking the order, follows me down into sleep.


End file.
